REck the TOYs, his Pony games, her infant mind
XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 02:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC)XXCasshernLoverXx :: read the title again. :: put this together: :: RE TOY P :: Roy. :: Lizy. :: DON'T FORGET THOSE NAMES. :: Roy :: He was a boy, young of sixteen. :: He had no mind in mind to see his own dreams, :: When he left the room that held unseen beings, :: Toys that littered his room, that piled high to the heavens of :: Godly things. :: And his mother, :: Nagged, "oh why won't you clean :: Your room roy? oh why?" :: And he cursed under his breath "get off my f***ing :: Back. Get off, get off." :: And she would wail and weep her fading tears, :: And say, "oh why roy wh-" :: ~ :: The wind that rattled his brain filled him :: With glee, as he ran toward the Veranda ranch house. :: He would open the coffin to his grave, his pleading mother on the byside, :: And he shoves the thought of rejoice in his single cell of a head, :: And he shoves her down the stairs, her head bouncing spastically :: With her lolling eyes spinning, ankles convulsively crackling against the paines, :: And she cried and cried "oh why? WHY? why won't you clean your :: Room roy? oh why?" :: And he would curse at her "get off my f***ing back. i need this toy-" :: "OH WHY WON'T YOU CLEAN IT UP THERE ROY? OH WHY, :: WHY." She pleaded and keened. :: But the boy we know as Roy needed the toy, the toy, the TOY TOY TOY. :: His were the best to play with, they gave him caring, :: They gave him loving, loving, L-L-LOVING THE WORRLD! :: Cause he loved them right back with l-l-loving. :: ~ :: Lizy :: She was a girl, young of seventeen, :: The knowings of her existence was :: A price to be paid when her life was :: Appreciated to her liking. :: But everyday, she would get up, :: Pony her velvet hair, and run, :: Run, run, run. :: Until her lungs disconnected from her :: Life force. :: But the rewards were well played for :: Her when she arrived at the school of ruals. :: They gave her a pleasure to strive off of, :: The girls and the jocks, :: That set her off and gorged on her, :: As she did to them. :: The day she came, they saw her. :: Bickering and Chirping, :: Laughing and finally saying, "hey you, :: Come here." :: And her approach would be child like, :: And they would give her a lovely feeling, :: A kick in the head, gives her a steel toe, :: Bashes her in the neck, :: Takes all her things, take it all, it all. :: And she would lay there and moan and :: Groan, waiting. :: Waiting, :: Waiting, :: Waiting.... :: And they would come back again, the staff :: This time. :: Cooing her and asking, "are you okay?" :: And the girl was truly scared sh**less, :: For she knew they did not care, when she :: Saw their pseudo smiles and heard their :: Pseudo words, and it truly scared her, :: For she did not understand the real meaning :: Of friendly affection from others or herself, :: And she ran and they yelled after her, :: While she ran blindly from them, bleeding :: And broken, for she still didn't understand. :: For in her mind, she was seven, :: Even though she was seventeen, :: A little girl in her head, :: And she never wanted to grow up. :: ~ :: Roy :: Coming home everyday, roy would :: Play with his toys. :: "Hello mr ducky, do you wanna play?" :: And he squeezed and squeezed, :: and made them both feel new and :: Refreashed. :: His eyes rolled in the back of his, and he :: Quacked just like a one, in a jovial way, :: Quack! Quack! Quack! :: The duck itis swam through his veins like :: Fish in a stream. :: But his time would be up, the death bell :: Would ring. ' :: And he cursed, "damnit, damnit, DAMNIT! :: That ringer ruined my fun." :: He didn't know any better, school was calling. :: He was going to school as a high man, and :: His mother knew, but he didn't care. :: She was the utter definition of ignorance, :: And she didn't even know. :: That is why she is dead, in her bed room, :: Her back broken, her legs splayed in angles :: Unknown to roy. :: And her mouth in a gaping scream of when she :: Repeatedly screeched the word :: Why. :: ~ :: Lizy :: She sat in her room, papers in :: Tatters, her mother at the door. :: "honey, why don't you have family time :: With us?" :: "NO! NO! NO!" she retorted childishly, :: As how a two year old reacted to :: Nappy time. :: "elizabeth dear, do you want a new mare?" :: "NO!" :: "another ipod?" :: "NO!" :: "how about another boyfriend? Jeremy :: Is nice-" :: "NO! HAIR CUT NOW!!!" :: "honey i told you she would do this-" :: "well what am i suppose to do Richard? she's :: Pratically a retard!" :: "maybe i should of gotten you checked before i :: Married you-" :: "what is that suppose to mean?!" :: "YOU have the mentally poor gene, and now we have :: A retarded daughter!" :: "wha- what if it was YOU?!-" :: Lizy covered her ears and cried. They were too loud, :: Fighting over their wealth and her made her sad, :: Too sad. :: They wouldn't let her cut her hair. :: She felt as if it didn't belong on her. :: She wanted to cut it sooo bad, but they :: Took all the scissors-safety, clippers, even those :: Small ones used to cut nose hairs. :: For her subtible safety, they locked all the drawers :: Filled with knives and such-- :: Just to be on the safe side. :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: Category:Hidden categories Category:Story